Amor Juvenil
by Damien Skinner
Summary: Una cursi narración sobre el romance dada por Kenny para su amado, Stanley, que aunque no se lo diga en voz alta, poco a poco, con acciones, lo impulsa a aventurarse en el amor. [ Si eres una persona que gusta de las cosas cursis y del Stenny, eres bienvenido a leer. Advierto que tal vez Kenny está algo Ooc. ]


_**Yellow! Bueno, aquí mi primer escrito en FF, espero sea de su agrado, y me disculpo si me puse muy marica al escribirlo, ¡ni siquiera sabía a que pareja atribuirlo! Pero listo, lo decidí e hice Stenny. ¡Disfruten de la lectura! Posiblemente quieran tomar algunas notas. [?]**_

* * *

 _Las personas adultas dicen que el romance de los adolescentes no funcionan, que no es nada mas que una aventura, un experimento y deseo de conocer nuevas emociones, saber por qué el amor puede hacerte sentir tan feliz, y en otro momento tan destrozado. Aseguran que no conocemos la definición correcta de lo que es el amor, que lo tomamos sólo como un juego, dejándonos llevar por las hormonas; el morbo y la curiosidad, pero, ¿y qué si es así? ¿Y qué si queremos experimentar? No hay nada de malo en aquello, después de todo, nadie nace sabiendo, no hay nadie en el mundo que vaya por la vida sin probar algo nuevo, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones, enamorándose de algo o alguien. La vida es así, hay que disfrutarla, sin importar lo que los demás comenten, sin importar cuántos digan que pronto la relación vaya a terminar._

 _Así que, toma mi mano sin temor, deja de lado a las personas que sólo gastan saliva apostando por el tiempo que duremos juntos. ¡Al carajo con todos ellos! Seamos felices, disfrutemos de lo que tenemos ahora, e ignoremos el futuro, porque, sabemos bien que esto, ciertamente, no durara para siempre. Algún día terminará, y te reprocharás el no haberte permitido besarme, amarme y tomarme como tanto te pido, como tanto deseas._

 _Toma mi juventud, te entrego mis presentes sonrisas y risas. Atrévete a correr a mi lado, gritándole a todos aquellos que no disfrutan del momento que se jodan. Seamos felices. Seamos juveniles y vivamos sin temor._

 _Ámame, ama mi aspecto, ama mi locura y mi ternura. Ama mis momentos amargos, ama todo de mí, así como yo juro amar todo de ti. ¿Y qué si estás inseguro de lo qué es el amor? Al carajo con eso, ¡sientes esas estúpida mariposas en el estómago! Puedes tomarlo como una señal de amor, sea o no lo sea, lo sientes ahora, así que no lo dejes ir, y ámame. Dímelo cuantas veces creas necesario decirlas, yo te escucharé, y contestaré con toda la sinceridad posible, porque te amo ahora, y te amo a mi manera._

 _Hazlo ahora, hazlo ya, tómame de la mano, ¡apresúrate y hagamos estupideces juntos! Que de eso se trata nuestro amor; de cometer locuras, de reír aún cuando sientes que tu corazón se ha paralizado al creer que hemos sido descubiertos a punto de tener sexo en un lugar público, de insultarnos sin llegar a odiarnos o lastimarnos, de amarnos sin miedo._

 _Vayamos lejos, vivamos aventuras, ¡todas las que podamos! Te prometo que te divertirás, y desearás que esto nunca termine._

 _Juro que haré hasta lo imposible para que dejes de temer. No temas amar, no temas no saber si esto es real o no, no dejes que los demás te digan cómo se supone que debe de ser, y hazlo como tú lo creas. Ámame a tu manera, pero ámame._

 _Amar no es malo, fallar no es malo. Somos jóvenes, y podemos experimentar, ya en el futuro, si algo estuvo mal, puedes corregirlo, o repetir el mismo error, porque sabes que no fue tan malo mientras duró._

 _No permitas que el miedo te ciegue, y vuelve a tomarme en tu habitación, riendo en voz baja, con el riesgo de saber que tus padres podrían despertar y echarme a patadas de su casa. Vuelve a tirarme en tu cama, y hazme sentir todo de ti; todos tus temores, tu amor, tu tristeza y tu felicidad. Déjame escucharte decir que temes que esto sea un sueño, para hacerte saber que todo es real. Yo soy real, tú lo eres, y todo lo nuestro lo es. Dime cuánto deseas que sea sólo tuyo, y yo entonces te diré que así es, y será hasta que deba ser._

 _Porque ahora te amo, y te entrego mi juventud, sin pensar en nada más, sin importar nadie más._

 _Ve como con el tiempo cada vez tienes más confianza en tomar mi mano en público, en besarme enfrente de tus padres, en hacerme promesas sobre el gran tiempo que quieres hacerme feliz, que aunque ya tenemos la certeza de que posiblemente no será para siempre, dejamos eso a un lado, y disfrutamos de creer que así será, porque, ¿quién puede asegurar que esto va a terminar algún día? Así que, oculta tus miedos, y disfruta de mí hasta que esto deba llegar a su fin. No importa si no quieres que sea así, no importa si dolerá, sólo sé feliz con lo que tenemos ahora._

 _Sé feliz conmigo, corriendo como niños en medio de la fría noche, tomados firmemente de la mano, riendo y deteniéndonos por momentos a lanzar una bola de nieve a la casa de algún desconocido o conocido._

 _Somos jóvenes, y tenemos una historia por escribir, así que llena las paginas en blanco con momentos felices, divertidos y tontos, para que si en un futuro esto termina, pases de nuevo a esa pagina, y llores recordando lo bien que se sintió, lo feliz que fuiste, y tomes el valor para escribir una nueva historia mejor. No te quedes estancado en el final, al cual seguro nunca querrás llegar ni recordar._

 _Ama como idiota. Experimenta, y déjate llevar sin sobrepasar el límite. Llora cuanto debas llorar, pero en el presente, no olvides que estoy yo, y te entregaré todo lo que pueda para hacerte feliz._

– Stanley.~

– ¿Umh?

– ¿Y si tenemos sexo en el cuarto de tus padres? – Ronroneó cerca de su oído, deslizando su mano sobre la pierna del azabache, casi llegando rozar su entrepierna.

Stan no hizo más que sonrojarse y dar un pequeño salto. Su carrito de Mario Car se estrelló, y terminó perdiendo la partida. Kenny rió.

– Sigo pensando, ¿por qué eres tú quien me la mete?

El de pompón rojo bufó, desviando la mirada. – Porque te encanta que lo haga. – Y el rubio nuevamente se soltó a reír, comenzando una nueva partida.

– Si ganas, haremos lo que quieras, pero si yo gano… – dejó en suspenso, fijando su vista en la pantalla. – Tendremos sexo en el cuarto de tus padres, ¿trato?

Sabía que posiblemente perdería, Kenny era un jodido tramposo, pero, al final de cuentas, si él ganaba también propondría lo mismo que su pareja. – Trato.

Una amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios de McCormick, que a pesar de estar seguro sobre lo que pediría Stan al ganar, no pensaba perder. Jugaría bien, y después disfrutaría de su victoria.

 _Porque nuestro amor podía ser estúpido, demasiado jovial, pero lo atesoraré en mi corazón para siempre, Stanley Marsh. Te amo, aún si los demás creen que a nuestra edad no puede ser sincero este sentimiento._

* * *

 ** _¿Comentarios? Se aceptan críticas, pero no vayan a ser muy rudos tampoco. [?] ¡Hasta luego!_**


End file.
